


Sink In

by abaeterno



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew is dumb and so is Steven, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, and they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaeterno/pseuds/abaeterno
Summary: Andrew just agreed to a friendly work dinner with Steven. What could go wrong?





	Sink In

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic and also the result of watching too many worth it episodes in a row while sleep deprived. Apologies in advance for any and all errors (grammar, spelling, timeline, etc.)

It was a quiet, boring day and Andrew could hear Steven fidgeting with impatience next to him. Andrew had enough.

“Okay. It’s been 20 minutes. Out with it” Andrew says turning to face Steven. 

Steven at least has some semblance to look shocked and sheepishly says “Oh um. I just had  an idea. I was wondering if you wanted to…” He trails off looking everywhere but at Andrew.

“Wanted to what?” 

“Wanted to… grab dinner later?” To say that threw Andrew for a loop was an understatement. And yet he can’t squash the tiny flutter in his stomach. Andrew tries to remain his stoic self while everything inside him is on red alert. He responds as casually as he can without taking his eyes off his laptop screen.

“Dinner? Like filming for an episode later? I mean we would have to tell Adam and see if he’s free and then get all the equipment ready and doing all this on such short notice would be a bit rush-”

Steven cuts Andrew off with a smile at his rambling. “No not for filming. I mean as in. Friends... So we could get to know each other more. We’ve only filmed a couple episodes together, but I want us to be good friends! More than just co-hosts!” 

Andrew feels his stomach drop a little and tries to ignore the disappointment building inside of him. Of course. It was just a work dinner. Nothing more. Wait what? Why was he disappointed? They were coworkers and this was obviously a good idea if there were going to be more seasons of Worth It. It was a logical step obviously.

“Hello anyone there?” Steven laughs nervously as he waves his hand in front of Andrew’s face. “It was just an idea sorry I didn’t mean to press you’re probably busy because it is a Friday night and you obviously have a date and-”

Andrew snaps back to reality after hearing the word ‘date’, clearing his throat and now it’s his turn to interrupt Steven’s rambling “Actually that sounds fine. Have you picked out a place or are we winging it?”

Steven’s face breaks into a blinding smile and the flutters in Andrew’s stomach are back. Has his smile always been that radiant? Did his hair look extra fluffy today? He wonders how soft Steven’s hair would be if he ran his hands through it. How it would look without any product. After a warm showe-

He snaps out of that train of thought catching only the last bit of Steven’s plan for the night. “Wait what was that?” He couldn’t even think of a lame excuse.

Steven gives him a strange look. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay Andrew? You seem more quiet than usual?” 

Andrew coughs, embarrassed and replies “Yeah just tired from our shoot yesterday. Didn’t get much sleep on the flight back”.

Steven looks apologetic. He gently puts his hand on Andrew’s shoulder and says “Hey if you wanted to have a night in and sleep we can do dinner some other day? I know Seattle was my idea and I kind of dragged you and Adam along and that red eye was brutal so...” 

Andrew’s brain is entirely focused on Steven’s hand on his shoulder. He placed it there so casually and Andrew couldn’t help but slightly lean into it.

“No it’s okay I want to. So where are we going?”

The smile is back and Steven rattles off the location and tells Andrew to be ready at 6:00PM in time for their reservation.

Andrew’s mind is racing at the mention of reservation. It was almost like… a date. “Reservation huh? You better be paying Lim”

Steven laughs warmly and says “You got it.  It’s the least I can do after you having to put up with me for three days straight”. Andrew wants to say that Seattle was actually one of his favorite experiences, but the words get stuck in his throat. He wants to say something though.

Before Steven turns away Andrew remembers something from Steven’s rambling and awkwardly blurts out “And for the record no I did not have a date.”

His heart is racing. Why did he say that? There was no reason for him to clarify that what if Steven thinks it’s strange. 

Steven replies with “Sure” and a soft, yet confused smile and turns back to his desk. Andrew wants to face-palm and it takes him everything he has not to do it right then and there.

They sneak glances at each other and the clock until they both leave for the day.

~

Andrew is in agony. His phone tells him it’s 5:37PM and he has yet to pick out an outfit. Not that there is much of a selection in his closet. Just an assortment of neutrals with small splashes of color. He doesn’t know how to dress for this. Is this casual? Is this more professional? What does one even wear to a work dinner/date with a coworker whose smile makes his stomach do flips. He stops mid-thought.

Okay so not opening that door tonight. It was now 5:45PM and Andrew thinks ‘fuck it’ and grabs a light blue button down and some khakis. This was simple, yet elegant enough. He tries to style his hair before foolishly letting it fall back messily after remembering there was no need to impress. This wasn’t a date after all. Steven made that clear.

It’s 5:56PM now and Andrew is wondering if it’s too late to back out when his phone rings and Steven’s name pops up on screen. He answers it casually as if he wasn’t just pacing around his room restlessly.

“Hey Andrew! I’m outside. Feel free to come out when you’re ready. No rush!” 

Andrew rolls his eyes fondly. How does he still manage to have this much energy this late? He replies that he’s coming out and grabs his keys and wallet. Despite joking that Steven would pay at this fancy restaurant earlier, he has no intention of actually letting him. Who said chivalry was dead? Just because it wasn’t a date doesn’t mean that Andrew can’t be a gentleman.

He locks up and joins Steven in his car. Steven... looks good. His hair is styled as normal and under the streetlights he looks even more softer than usual. The light jacket he’s wearing makes his silver hair pop.

“Hey! You ready?” Andrew nods, buckles in and Steven starts driving. This feels familiar yet foreign at the same time. Steven’s driving, Andrew’s in the passenger seat, but there’s no Adam and no camera. They ride in a comfortable silence to the restaurant. Andrew can’t help but sneak glances at Steven while he keeps his on the road. His face is scrunched slightly in concentration as he weaves through the traffic. Andrew feels cozy in his seat just looking at Steven. He feels good, all the nerves from earlier forgotten. Finally they get there and Andrew snaps back to reality, feeling foolish for letting his mind wander.

They walk in and the waiter asks for their reservation. Steven takes over from there and gives the waiter the information. Andrew follows Steven and the waiter to a curved booth and his heart stops. The booth is shaped in a way requiring the occupants to be intimately close. Andrew glances around. Every single table surrounding them has a couple. They’re holding hands or obviously flirting, making eyes at each other.

Steven seems oblivious to his surroundings, thanks the waiter, and plops down right in the middle. Andrew doesn’t know where he should sit in the curve. Should he sidle right up to Steven or keep a distance and sit further away?

Of course Steven makes that decision for him when he pats the area right next to him and gives him a look. And what can Andrew do? Ignore those puppy eyes? He huffs and sits down next to him. Their thighs and arms are touching. Andrew is  _ very _ aware of every point of contact. He grabs the menu and pretends to focus on it entirely. 

The waiter clears his throat, amused at witnessing all of this and asks “May I get you started with anything to drink?”

Andrew  _ almost _ jumps, having forgot the waiter is still there.

Steven smiles dopily at Andrew and asks him what wine they should get since he knows more about alcohol than him.

Okay this he can do. Andrew skims over the wine list and names a wine and the waiter walks off. He comes back before they even have a chance to say anything to each other and pours each a glass.

“Enjoy. Let me know when you lovebirds are ready to order,” he says with a wink.

Andrew splutters, and Steven coughs in his drink. 

“Oh we’re not-”

“This isn’t a dat-”

The waiter raises an amused brow at them and says, “Oh? My apologies. I’ll be back when you are ready to order.”

Steven laughs nervously and Andrew tries to avoid his looks by focusing on the menu again. He can’t think straight, much less read the menu. He decides to go with a steak because that’s always a safe choice. 

Steven looks ready too if his closed menu is any indication. They flag down their waiter and sit in an awkward silence until he arrives. The waiter takes their orders and their menus and they are finally alone. 

Steven breaks the silence by asking him how his day was. Andrew rolls his eyes and reminds him he was with Steven for most of the day at work, and that seems to break them out of whatever funk they were in. 

Andrew almost forgets how close Steven is to him amidst their conversation and laughter. Almost. 

The wine bottle empties as they wait for their food, and apparently so does Steven’s regard for personal space. Steven keeps inching closer and closer. He might as well have been sitting in Andrew’s lap. It makes sense that Steven is a touchy drinker. His arm snakes up across his back and casually hangs off Andrew’s shoulders. 

Andrew should tell him to move his arm. He should. But he doesn’t. 

He enjoys the warmth of Steven against draped on his side. He doesn’t know what that means. The wine seems to be having an effect on Andrew too because all he can do is stare at Steven’s mouth, tinged slightly red from the wine. He’s so focused he almost misses the next words that come out of said mouth.

“You know Andrew. I’m really glad you agreed to do this show with me. I couldn’t have asked for a better co-host. You’re so knowledgeable about food and smart and just... thank you.” Steven looks at him from under his eyelashes and gives him a shy smile. 

Andrew doesn’t know what to say. He’s floored. He ducks his head and tries to form words to convey his appreciation for Steven. Steven and his stupid smiles, and his radiant personality, and his dumb soft platinum hair. He stares into his eyes like some lovesick fool.

“Steven I-

Of course this is the exact moment that the waiter arrives with their food. They jump apart. Steven snaps his arms away from Andrew’s shoulders and clears his throat. Andrew immediately misses the now familiar weight. The waiter gives them a knowing look and places their plates in front of them.

“Apologies for the… interruption and the wait. I’ll be out of your way. Let me know if either of you need anything else.”

And with that he turns and walks away and they decide to ignore… whatever that was before the food arrived.

Steven glances at Andrew’s plate and scoffs. “Really Andrew? We come to a fancy new restaurant with endless options and you order a  _ steak _ ?” Andrew laughs, relieved the weird energy that was in the air before is gone, and replies “What? You got a bone to pick with me?”

Steven grimaces at the bad pun, shoves some salad into his mouth and says “Not your best work. Lettuce move on.”

Maybe it’s the wine, maybe it’s just Steven, but Andrew bursts out laughing. His laughter is infectious and Steven joins in. Now, they both are laughing, tears in their eyes. Steven regains his breath first and gazes fondly at the still chuckling Andrew.

“You know you have a really good laugh. It’s contagious.” Andrew looks at him. He smiles shyly, but tries to play it off. Steven thinks he has a nice laugh. No big deal. “Uh thanks. And you have terrible puns.” They chuckle and dig into their food. 

Steven is... Distracting. The second he bites into his duck he lets out an obscene noise, which causes Andrew to almost choke on his bite. The arm is back on Andrew’s shoulders, sliding up his back slowly. “Andrew. This duck…. Is absolutely the best duck I have ever had. It’s so soft and juicy. And the flavor. God the flavor!”

Andrew chuckles at his enthusiasm. “You know this isn’t an episode of Worth It right? There are no cameras here. You can eat normally”

Steven puts on a mock affronted look, but starts grinning and says, “This is how I always eat Andrew! Food is always an adventure,” Andrew just shakes his head, smiling slightly, and continues eating his steak.

He sees Steven eyeing his steak and decides for the second time that night ‘fuck it’. 

His heart is racing when he nonchalantly asks Steven, “You want me to feed you a bite of this steak? See what you’re missing out on?”

Steven’s eyes widen and he nods slowly. Andrew is still aware of Steven’s arm draped across his shoulders as he cuts a piece for him. Steven angles his body entirely toward Andrew and the position they’re in, is even more intimate than before. 

Andrew’s throat is dry as his fork reaches up to Steven’s mouth. He takes the bite and chews slowly. And then lets out a lewd moan that startles Andrew out of his reverie of staring at Steven’s lips.

“Andrew that was the softest, most tender meat I’ve ever had in my mouth. The juices are overflowing. Making fun of you for getting this was a mis-steak”

Andrew is blushing heavily now, and Andrew does  _ not  _ blush this much normally. He can’t even groan at the pun because everything is too much right now. Steven has to know what he sounds like right? Those words added on top of Steven’s arm on his shoulder is all a bit much for Andrew. He feels like he’s on fire. He needs to clear his mind. Immediately. Before he does something stupid like kiss those soft, wine tinged lips. Wait what? Okay yeah he definitely needs to go. 

He jumps up, which knocks Steven a little off balance, due to him practically being on his lap. Andrew mumbles out an apology and steadies Steven. 

“Hey uh I have to run to the bathroom. Please help yourself to more of that steak. I’ll be right back”

Steven looks almost hurt at this and nods slowly. Andrew runs to try to find the bathroom. He walks in and locks the door immediately behind him.

How cliche. He’s staring at himself in mirror of a fancy restaurant, coming to terms that he might lov- like his friend more than he should. Steven Lim crept up on him without Andrew even realizing it. Steven Lim and his compliments, and his hands, and getting buzzed off two glass of wine. Andrew splashes water on his face. 

The very door he’s been trying to keep bolted within his mind bursts open. He has feelings for Steven. Steven does not have feelings for Andrew. Steven is just trying to be a good friend and Andrew is ruining it by making this weird. So what if he’s touchy feely? It doesn’t mean anything. That’s just how Steven is.

Andrew’s heart sinks to his stomach when he realizes what would happen if Steven would find out. Steven will look for a new co-host because it’ll be too awkward with them during shoots. Steven can never know how he feels. Andrew needs to snap out of it. 

He splashes water on his face one more time to sober up and wipes his face. Okay. He’s ready to face the world again.

Andrew goes back to the table and finds Steven morosely looking at his duck, moving pieces around with his fork. “Hey sorry about that, just really had to go you know” he tries to chuckle, but it comes out more strangled than he thought. He sits down, though not as close as they were before. He doesn’t want Steven to think he’s coming onto him or anything.

Steven looks at the wider space between them and then back at Andrew and something in his face changes. He looks less playful. “I should be the one apologizing, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable with all the touching I know you’re not really that type of guy. I’ll keep my hands to myself”.

Andrew gapes at Steven, racking his brain to figure out a way to get that kicked puppy expression off his face. “What? No no that’s okay honestly I just really had to go to the bathroom I don’t mind the touching.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Steven smiles again, but it’s not the same. It doesn’t reach his eyes. They both go back to eating and engaging in small talk. Nothing like the intimate conversation they were having before. Andrew fucked up, he realizes. 

When the check comes they both reach for it. Their hands touch over it and they both flinch slightly. Steven however, steels himself and turns to Andrew.

“Andrew this is my treat I’m paying”

“No Steven, let me get this you’ve already planned this night and got me on the Worth It team, it’s the least I can do”

“Andrew. No. I’m paying.”

Andrew looks at him with an exasperated expression. “Okay how about we split it. You pay for your food and the wine and I’ll pay for mine separately.”

Steven narrows his eyes at him. “...Fine.” 

While Andrew fumbles with his wallet, Steven covertly places his own card onto the check and hands it to the waiter before Andrew can even pull his card out. 

“Steven!”

The slight playfulness is back.”What? I said it was my treat and I meant it.”

Andrew shakes his head, “Okay but this means desert is on me” Steven chokes at Andrew’s words and Andrew pats him on the back “You okay?” 

Steven blushes and gives him a thumbs. “What were you uh thinking?”

Andrew smiles “I’ve got an idea”.

~

“Oh my god this has to be the best cookies and cream milkshake I’ve ever had. How did you even find out about this place Andrew?!” He says making loud slurping noises.

If Steven moans one more time over food, Andrew is going to lose it. 

They’re walking along a beach after getting some shakes from a little place Andrew had discovered months ago. They hear the waves crashing under the moonlight. His heart hurts as he imagines holding hands with Steven. If only. Then he remembers he forgot to answer Steven’s question.

“It’s just this place I came to with a past date. He hated it, which was honestly a sign because no person in their right mind says no to ice cream milkshakes. Ended up being a real jerk.” He replies absentmindedly, lost in thoughts of what could be. He doesn’t realize Steven has stopped a couple steps behind him.

He turns and sees Steven gaping at him. Andrew’s heart quickens as he tries to figure out what he said wrong. After a beat Steven says, “...He?”

Andrew freezes. Shit. 

“Um. Yeah ‘he’. I’m not straight. I hope that’s okay?” He braces himself for a remark, but instead he hears a laugh.

“Me neither!”

Andrew stops abruptly and turns back to look at Steven more clearly and Steven’s face breaks into a huge grin. Andrew tries to register Steven’s next words.

“You’re such an idiot oh my god. I thought you hated me because I was coming onto you!

Andrew is in shock. He doesn’t know how to form words. He’s not in control of his mouth when he replies, “ I thought you were going to hate me because you realized I liked you. A lot!”

Shit. Well it was out in the open now.

Now it’s Steven’s turn to look shocked. “What? You like me? As in like-like me?”

Well there was no going back now so he might as well just lay all his cards on the table. He takes a deep breath and says, “Um. Yeah. Ever since the pizza episode and the stupid food cheers. I guess I was in denial or whatever and didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. So yeah. Surprise” 

Steven is silently searching his face which is uncharacteristic of him (he’s never seen Steven this quiet) and then finally,  _ finally  _ belts out a huge laugh. 

“Andrew…Why do you think I wanted you to do these videos with me? I’ve had a huge crush on you since before we started this. When you agreed I didn’t even know what to do with myself. Jen was ready to kill me with how much I wouldn’t shut up about it. I would have been fine with being just friends, but now that I know you feel the same…”

Steven’s grin was blinding, and Andrew couldn’t help but grin back. 

“So that was a date this whole time?” He asks while smirking.

Steven laughs and replies, “Well not technically, because I thought you hated me and I just wanted to be friends, but I guess it turned into that halfway through.”

“You’re such an idiot” Andrew says with a stupid grin and playfully shoves Steven away.

“Me?! You’re the one who ran off the bathroom in the middle of me trying to flirt with you!”

Okay he got him there. 

Andrew tries to regain some dignity and scoffs, “That’s what you call flirting Steven? Come on.”

Steven makes an indignant noise and lightly shoves Andrew back. It keeps going back and forth until Steven accidentally shoves a little harder, and Andrew loses his balance. He grabs onto Steven because if he falls, they’re both falling. Steven lands right on top of Andrew. This has got to be the most cliche position ever, he’s internally rolling his eyes waiting for some fireworks to pop up.

The waves are softly crashing behind them and the shakes have found a new home in the sand. Steven has a little bit of ice cream on the side of his lips and Andrew wants so badly to kiss it off. They both stare at each other chuckling slightly at their predicament.

This it it. The third ‘fuck it’ is the charm right? 

He gazes into Steven’s eyes, looking for any hesitation, and when he finds none, slowly tilts his head in invitation. Steven smiles softly and slowly reaches down to meet Andrew’s lips. 

Andrew feels a jolt run through his body, starting at the place where their lips are touching. To his surprise, Steven leads as he moves his lips slowly and Andrew follows. His lips are so much softer than he ever imagined. 

He tastes like sugar and Andrew is addicted to it, suddenly feeling tipsy again.

Steven places both hands on either side of Andrew’s head and Andrew slowly drags his arms to Steven’s neck and back. Time doesn’t seem to exist as hey kiss lazily for an inordinate amount of time.

Andrew reaches up and cards his hand through Steven’s hair (his brain is about to short circuit he’s imagined doing this for months now) and it’s even better than anything his mind came up with. Steven laughs lightly against Andrew’s cheek because Andrew, like a fool, doesn’t realize he has whispered his entire internal monologue out loud.

Steven has a mischievous look on his face when he replies quietly in Andrew’s ear, his lips brushing against the shell, “All you had to do was ask ‘Drew.” making Andrew shiver.

And then, just like that Steven is back to his normal self, nipping at Andrew’s lips playfully. He pecks them one more time and tries to get off Andrew, but Andrew is not having it. He’s still recovering from Steven’s words and to be honest? It all still feels like a dream and he has no intention of waking up. 

He grabs at Steven and moves him so they’re still entangled, but now both are lying on their sides in the sand.

Steven reaches up to brush some sand out of Andrew’s hair and then lets his hand fall to the side of Andrew’s neck as he gazes at his eyes. Then something behind Andrew catches his eye and he lets out a groan.

“Aw man our shakes!”

What? Oh yeah their shakes. Andrew can’t help but roll his eyes fondly at Steven as he remembers their sandy end. 

“Really? You still thinking about those shakes after you got all that sugar?”

Steven turns his attention back to Andrew and just stares at him, trying to process that terrible word play.

“....Andrew. That was terrible.”

And Andrew can’t help but laugh because it truly was, and he doesn’t even care. He’s on cloud nine right now. He gets up and brushes sand off his clothes and pulls Steven up as well.

“Come on I’ll get you another sugary mess even though us falling was technically  _ your  _ fault.”

Steven looks aghast. “ _ My _ fault? You’re the one who dragged me down!”

They bicker with no heat while walking back to the shake shop and Andrew’s heart skips a beat when Steven nonchalantly slips his hand into his. Andrew pays for the shakes again despite Steven’s protests and they sit down on a bench instead of walking down the beach again.

Andrew is focused on his shake when he hears Steven’s voice break through.

“Hey Andrew?”

He looks up to see Steven tilted entirely toward him.

“I know this is going to sound cheesy and you don’t have to say anything, but just… thank you for tonight. For putting up with me. For being on this show. For just… being you and making tonight one of the best nights of my life.”

Andrew is moved beyond words. He doesn’t know how to say his thanks, Words seem to escape him and he can’t think coherently, so he decides to show it instead. He leans into Steven and lightly kisses his lips.

“Thank you...,” he whispers against Steven’s lips. “For being kind, and taking me to Seattle, and setting all this up, and just being…” Again he seems at a loss for words, but Steven gets it.

Steven brings his hand up to Andrew’s face and lightly brushes his thumb across his cheek in thanks. And honestly? What has he done to deserve Steven Lim?

Andrew wishes he can pause this moment forever because this is what  _ content _ looks like. He doesn’t know how anything can get better than this exact moment. He never even imagined this night would turn out like this.

Steven brushes his face lightly one more time, then gets up, pulling Andrew up with him and says softly, “Come on. Let’s get you back.”

Andrew slides his hand into Steven’s this time as they walk back to his car, and sneaks a glance at Steven’s face, and to his delight, Steven is trying to (unsuccessfully) hide a huge grin. He feels Steven’s thumb brush across his knuckles and now it’s Andrew’s turn to hide a grin.

They reach Steven’s car and Andrew is almost disappointed they have to break their handhold so they can get in the car. 

Once again they ride in a comfortable silence, but this time they sneak heated glances at each other throughout. 

Steven gets to Andrew’s apartment and Andrew doesn’t want this night to end.

He builds up the courage and turns to Steven as he puts the car in park.

“Hey. You don’t have to say yes, but did you want to come up?”

“I-

“We don’t have to do anything,” he rushes out before Steven can say no. “We can just watch a movie and sit on the couch."

Steven looks almost hesitant, but then smiles and agrees, “Movie sounds good.”

They walk in and Steven takes off his jacket and drapes it on the armchair. This isn’t the first time Steven’s been to Andrew’s place, but everything feels different now. He goes to get his DVD player while Steven gets comfortable.

Steven flops onto the couch, the tiredness of the long day finally getting to him. He sleepily looks at Andrew set up his DVD player and lets out a snort.

“Of course you have a DVD player you old man.” 

Andrew shoots him a mock glare and goes back to setting up, feeling Steven’s eyes on his back. And if he sticks out his ass a little more then so what?

He puts on a random movie and joins him on the couch. Andrew doesn’t even know what’s happening on screen. His only focus is Steven’s warmth against his side. Steven seems close to dozing off and Andrew decides to card his hands through his hair again. 

Steven sighs contently, leaning into the touch and wraps his arms around Andrew’s waist, head on Andrew’s shoulders. It’s an awkward angle for Andrew to continue, but he does anyway. 

He feels Steven fall asleep, head falling to Andrew’s chest and sleep is slowly starting to pull at Andrew’s eyelids too. He grabs the throw he has on the couch without jostling Steven too much and covers both of their bodies with it. Steven looks at peace lying on his chest like that, and Andrew has no intentions of waking him up.

He feels himself dozing off, and he knows he’s gonna have a huge crick in his neck when he wakes up, but honestly? It’s worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I can't stand these dummies !! (I'm kidding I would die for them) also the inspiration for this came from this gif 
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/2d3eb6c4fdae63324aa66023cfa21155/tumblr_p824ouA2EG1wiudwfo4_r2_400.gif
> 
> (credit to andrewilynyckyj.tumblr.com for the gif!)


End file.
